


遇见百分百Alpha 10

by hagu10969



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagu10969/pseuds/hagu10969
Kudos: 43





	遇见百分百Alpha 10

43.  
金泰亨一觉睡到了中午，醒来后床上只有他一人，  
他睡眼惺忪地看了一眼周围的环境，发觉自己正身处在田柾国的房间里。  
金泰亨垂眼，床尾的被单凌乱地掀在被子上面。  
他在床上动了动，下身涨涨的感觉立马让他想起了昨晚的事情。  
金泰亨想到自己昨天晚上疯狂向田柾国索取，躺在田柾国怀里呻吟释放地模样，他的脸一下子就红了，连耳根也跟着一起发烫。  
昨晚的记忆一点一点地在他的脑海里恢复——他向田柾国求救，要求田柾国进入自己，以及自己最后在田柾国手里射精尖叫的模样。  
“怎么会这么不知羞耻啊！”金泰亨小声嘀咕地打了自己一巴掌。

正当金泰亨懊恼，觉得又羞又臊时田柾国敲了几下门进来了。  
见到田柾国，金泰亨立马掀起被子嗖地一下钻进了被窝里，想用被子掩盖住自己脸上的表情以及昨晚所发生的事情。

“醒啦？”  
田柾国站在原地先是被金泰亨的反应逗笑，他噗嗤轻笑一声接着踱步过去，坐到床边后拍了拍躲在被子里的金泰亨后开口，“你知不知道我昨天晚上有多幸苦，嗯？”  
听到田柾国的话，金泰亨先是在被子里紧张地抖了一下，之后他还是慢慢地拉下了被子，探出半个脑袋露出一双眼睛，看着田柾国。  
“一直叫着我的名字，让我帮你。”  
田柾国上手将被子又往下拉了点，让金泰亨的整张脸露出来，接着他凑近对方，鼻尖顶着金泰亨的鼻尖，一边温柔的说话一边用嘴唇摩挲着对方面部的每寸肌肤，从眼睛，眉毛，脸颊，最后再到唇瓣。

金泰亨回忆昨天晚上，发情让他失控，他甚至连肚子里的孩子都不管不顾，要求田柾国进入自己，好在田柾国意志坚定。  
想到田柾国昨夜过的一定很难，金泰亨心里涌出了愧疚。  
“对不起……我……我也不知道……下次……下次我帮你……不是……”  
金泰亨有些语无伦次，害羞和紧张让他说不出一句完整的话。  
“好啊，那你下次帮我。”  
田柾国立马从金泰亨断断续续地话语里抓住了重点。  
听到田柾国这么说，金泰亨紧张地不敢开口了，只是眨眨眼睛看着田柾国，脸上还是很红很烫。  
田柾国在心里吭骂，金泰亨到底知不知道自己这个样子有多诱人。  
田柾国庆幸自己是这个世界上唯一能让金泰亨发情的Alpha，不然的话他真的难以想象金泰亨昨晚那副犹如成熟水果，在床上扭着屁股流着淫水对别人索取，在其他Alpha身下承欢的模样。  
田柾国又转念想到，面前的金泰亨是他的Omega，并且大着肚子怀着他的孩子，这立马又让他觉得满足了起来，看着金泰亨的眼神也变得越发温柔了。

田柾国一直含情脉脉地盯着金泰亨看，这让金泰亨有些不好意思。  
金泰亨张张嘴想说什么，结果却被田柾国突然向他凑近的脸打断了。  
金泰亨以为田柾国要亲他，他紧张地闭上了眼睛，可是他等了许久田柾国的嘴唇都没有贴上来，只等到了田柾国的笑声。  
金泰亨睁开眼，田柾国笑着看他，接着只是亲了亲他的额头后站起身开口，“先起来吃饭吧。”  
“昨天做的那么累，该饿了。”  
田柾国走到门口又来了一句，金泰亨听到后又躲进了被子里，在被窝里羞愤懊恼地滚了好几圈后才从床上起来。

44.  
田柾国做了金泰亨很喜欢吃的炸酱面，他将面条和酱料搅拌均匀后还切了几片腌萝卜放在小盘子才端给金泰亨。  
“吃吧。”  
田柾国先将筷子递给金泰亨，接着转身盛了一碗海带汤出来后坐到金泰亨旁边。

昨天晚上消耗了太多力气，金泰亨一看到桌上的炸酱面眼睛立马就亮了起来，胃口也有了。  
金泰亨开心地吃起来，往嘴里送了一大口，酱料都沾了嘴巴一圈黑。  
“好吃吗？”，田柾国问。  
“嗯嗯，吃次！”  
金泰亨嘴里吃着东西含含糊糊地问答。

可是还没等金泰亨好好吃上几口身体就有一股异样的感觉向他袭来。  
他感觉身体发软，手有些拿不动筷子，嘴里的面条也越嚼越慢。  
田柾国也发觉金泰亨的不对劲，对方的信息素味道在空气里愈发浓烈。  
“又来了？”  
田柾国疑惑地看着金泰亨，金泰亨已经瘫软地背靠椅子，手上无力筷子掉到了地上，脸也慢慢地红了起来，喘息声越来越大，甚至开始扒身上的睡衣。  
田柾国立马放了筷子扶住差点倒向地上的金泰亨，接着推走桌子上的碗和盘子，将对方轻盈地身体抱到了餐桌上。  
金泰亨不知所措，惊呼一声抱紧了田柾国的脖子。

45.  
通常Omega们的发情时间长达一周，这也是现在田柾国为之头疼的事情。  
“金泰亨，你知道我想操你想的快疯了吗？”  
田柾国哑着嗓子，红着眼双手捧住金泰亨的脸，让对方已经迷离的眼睛直视自己。  
“那你就快点……快点……操我……”

短短地几分钟里，金泰亨就被突入其来的欲望控制，他想痛哭又想让田柾国快点进入自己。  
在过去的六年里金泰亨从未经历过这样的情况，像现在这样——闻到田柾国身上的味道下面就立马分泌液体，神智被搅的粉碎只剩下想要和对方做爱这一个想法。

田柾国对于金泰亨再一次的发情虽然是始料未及，但是他却很清楚也很明白，他不能伤害金泰亨。

46.  
田柾国灼热地吻住金泰亨，金泰亨的哭声立马变成了哼哼唧唧地呜咽。  
田柾国吻的很深很用力，舌头伸进金泰亨的口腔里与对方缠绕，金泰亨嘴边残留的炸酱面料也全被田柾国舔的干净。  
田柾国一边吻金泰亨一边手上扯掉对方的睡裤，接着手掌抚摸上金泰亨光洁紧致的屁股，他的手一下子就被金泰亨小穴里流出的水弄湿了。  
“啊……”  
田柾国用一根中指不断地在金泰亨的小穴外上下滑动，并不着急将手指插进去，这是他对不能进入金泰亨身体里的一种惩罚。  
“快点……进来……呜呜……”  
金泰亨娇嗔地向田柾国求饶，手里抓住对方的手腕想让对方快些插进去。  
“不行，还不可以……你昨天让我这么辛苦，我今天要好好地惩罚你。”  
田柾国反手擒住金泰亨的手拉到嘴唇前，接着将金泰亨的手指含进嘴里轻轻地舔舐。  
“那我帮你……”金泰亨紧抓对方的衣领，开口说道。

“帮我？”  
田柾国停下手里的动作，嘴也松开了金泰亨的手指，疑问地看着金泰亨。  
金泰亨点点头。  
“就像我帮你的一样？”  
田柾国再问。  
金泰亨很认真地再次点头，接着他就挺腰抬起腿，曲膝将两条腿抱在怀里再露出点两腿的缝隙，他对田柾国说，“你可以这样插进来……”

47.  
田柾国觉得自己真的被金泰亨搞疯了。

田柾国怀抱着金泰亨，粗涨的阴茎不断地在金泰亨娇嫩地两腿间进出，餐桌都被他冲撞的吱吱作响。  
金泰亨两腿间肌肤又薄又嫩，不一会儿就被田柾国操的发红发烫，金泰亨觉得那里好像快破皮了，可是他不想喊疼也不想让田柾国停下，他想让田柾国一直这样抱着他。  
“嗯……嗯……”  
田柾国挺动着腰操着金泰亨的腿，一手抱着金泰亨，一手插进对方的小穴里，指头顶着金泰亨的前列腺不断搅动，不说话只喘着粗气，就像他们第一次做爱那样。  
一样沉默，一样疯狂，只有喘息和呻吟，还有交融地冲撞声。

田柾国的呼吸声变得越来越粗，金泰亨知道对方快要高潮。  
田柾国的阴茎每抽插一次龟头都会顶到金泰亨的两颗囊道，田柾国的那根比金泰亨的粗也比金泰亨长，金泰亨的阴茎被田柾国压在下面，两根贴在一起，都热的发烫。  
田柾国撞的越来越用力，手指在他的身体里的速度也越来越快，金泰亨一边哼哼唧唧呻吟，一边抱住自己的两腿紧紧地夹住田柾国。  
在最后疯狂冲刺了几十下后田柾国低吼一声停下了动作，阴茎朝着金泰亨的肚子连续地射出了好几道乳白色的精液。  
金泰亨松开腿抱住了田柾国，大腿跟着抽搐了几下紧随其后射了出来。

金泰亨紧紧的抱住田柾国大口地喘息，他有些晕，眼前一片模糊，脑袋里天旋地转，可是他还是很想抱着田柾国。

48.  
高潮过后金泰亨像是急需抚慰的小动物，他抱紧田柾国突然地就哇地哭了出来。  
“怎么了？怎么哭了，弄疼你了吗？”  
田柾国被吓了一跳，急忙捧过金泰亨的脸焦急地问道。  
金泰亨一边哭一边摇头，眼圈红红地眼泪从眼睛里往外掉落，金泰亨不回答只是向田柾国索取拥抱，田柾国只好抱着他，一手轻轻地拍着他的背，另一手心疼地摸着他的头发安慰。  
“对不起，对不起……弄疼你了，我错了……”  
田柾国以为是自己弄疼金泰亨了，一个劲地道歉。

49.  
金泰亨哭的原因，不是田柾国弄疼他了，而是田柾国将他变得完整了。  
过去六年里他一直是以Beta的身份活着，他身边有Alpha朋友有Omega朋友也有Beta朋友，可是他的朋友们在金泰亨的眼里都是完整的，Omega们会发情，Alpha们能闻出Omega们发情的味道。  
Beta虽然不会发情但是他们不像金泰亨这样无法定义自己的属性。  
父亲说很后悔生下他，说像他这样的劣质不值得付出，  
因为他的父亲，他一直怀疑自己的出生，怀疑自己的属性甚至觉得厌恶。

他到底是Omega还是Beta？  
他无法完全融入Omega群体，也无法融入Beta群体。  
那他又是谁，这是他一直在找的答案。  
直到他遇到田柾国，田柾国一夜就将他变成了彻彻底底的Omega。  
金泰亨现在明白了，他是值得付出的，只是还没等到愿意对他付出他也愿意为对方付出的人。

金泰亨找到了答案，他不哭了。  
他松开田柾国的脖子，看着田柾国，张嘴说道。  
“田柾国，我有点喜欢你。”


End file.
